que tragica es la vida
by vasty
Summary: descubrio, el porque de todo lo ocurrido, y sale de su alcoba, luego de ello se encuentra con una perona inesperada.
1. Default Chapter

Que trágica es la vida  
  
*Capitulo 1*  
  
Solo una cosa tenia en mente , solo una . Por ello bajó lo mas rapido que pudo; se hecho a correr para que nadie la viera en su típica sala común , a pesar de que solo se encontraban tres personas , que ni sintieron su presencia.  
  
Como era la hora de la cena no se toparía con nadie por los pasillos. Fue muy fácil esquivar a la señora Norris . Cuando por fin llego a la puerta del Castillo trato de contener las lagrimas , pero le dolía muchísimo solo pensar en aquello , como le dolía ...  
  
Se puso a caminar por todo el césped mojado . La tormenta no paraba , y era la mas fuerte que había visto en toda su vida , lo mas probable era que talvez jamás la podría comparar con otra ; estaba segura de que seria la ultima.  
  
Ya estaba aburrida de caminar con ese paso tan lento , así como iba nunca llegaría , por eso seria mejor correr .  
  
Mientras corría la túnica se mecía con el fuerte viento , y estilaba por las gotas de lluvia que caían sin cesar . Cada vez se volvía mas y mas pesada ; no tenía fuerzas así que decidió sacársela . Cuando la túnica ya se encontraba en el césped , de uno de los bolsillos callo un libro de tapa roja y una pluma plateada . Automáticamente sus manos lo cogieron y siguió en marcha .  
  
Cuando faltaban tan solo pocos pasos para llegar se tropezó y callo en todo el lodo . Tomo aire , y se dio cuenta que ante ella se encontraba el libro abierto en la ultima hoja escrita , y en la hoja síguete se encontraba la pluma plateada. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y cogió el libro abierto.  
  
" Querido Diario :- " comenzó a leer en voz alta para si misma .  
  
" Este a sido el mejor día de toda mi vida , por poco casi me besa , solo por culpa de Snape no pudo , nose como describirlo , solo se que cuando lo recuerdo siento como si estuviese en las nubes . Tengo una enorme sonrisa , que talvez nadie jamás pueda borrar , que feliz estoy . Alguien se acerca , si te leen me muero , por eso mejor Adios"  
  
Se dio cuenta que sus sueños estaban totalmente desechos , su corazón estaba hecho añicos , y sus esperanzas ya habían quedado muy atrás ; que mas daba estar en ese lugar ? .  
  
Toda la tristeza , dolor y confusión quería sacarla de si , mostrársela alguien . Entonces volteo la hoja tomo su pluma (n/a era mágica no necesitaba tinta por eso no usaba tintero ) y comenzó a escribir.  
  
" Tu eres mi mejor amigo Diario , y tu lo sabes :- esta será la ultima vez que ocupe esta pluma , y te escriba , y ... - allí se detuvo , pues la lluvia cada vez era mas intensa , las gotas le impedían escribir , ya que comenzaban a correr toda la tinta , y a empapar aún mas el libro .  
  
Se coloco bajo un árbol y siguió con su escritura :- " Supongo que lo que hago es correcto . También creo que esta noche me acompaño , las nubes oscuras que están en este cielo son mi sentir , las ganas de llorar , y la ira que no puedo demostrar . ¿ Por que me cuesta tanto aceptar lo que vi ? - resignada cerro los ojos , tomo aire , y prosiguió - No vale la pena estar aquí , estoy sola , sola con mi espíritu , a nadie le importo ; se que a nadie le importara lo que estoy a punto de hacer , pues estoy sola , sola con mi espíritu y en el olvido quedare . ¿Por qué la vida es tan trágica ? . Lo peor me toco a mi , ser hija adoptiva ; tampoco nunca me gustó mi forma de ser , quien soy , y como soy ; solo recordar que una cosa me mantenía en pie , y que era mi razón de existir , ya no vale ni lo mas miserable de este mundo . Por todo eso , este lago que se encuentra frente a mi será mi lecho por siempre ._ Adios amado Diario , Adios para siempre . "  
  
Mientras serraba el pequeño libro de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lagrimas , las cuales resbalaron por sus mejillas , y sus destino fue a parar en el Diario . Lo abrazó por ultima vez , y dio un pequeño beso a la tapa . Luego lo dejo a un costado de ella y coloco sobre el la pluma plateada .  
  
Se levantó , tomo aire , y lentamente camino hasta la orilla del lago. Dio un ultimo vistazo al castillo , a la torre de su casa ; y luego al pequeño libro . Serró sus ojos por ultima vez , y se dejo llevar .  
  
Los relámpagos alumbraron toda la oscura noche , como si fuese de día por unos cuantos segundos ; los truenos azotaron con todo su poder a Hogwarts y las gotas de lluvia caían con la fuerza de miles de piedras .  
  
  
  
  
  
Nota autora :- Espero que les halla gustado mi primer capitulo , y les pido por favor que me dejen reviews acepto todo tipo , ya sean halagadores[pic] o deprimentes [pic]. Bueno sean como sean los acepto sin problemas , ya que es mi primer finc. [pic] 


	2. Descubriendo

Que trágica es la vida  
  
Por: Vasty  
  
*Capitulo 2 *:- Descubriendo  
  
Maldito día , era uno de esos que hace comenzar la semana , ósea se aproximaban trabajos y exámenes. Como los odiaba ... , claro esta que solo había una cosa que lo animaba , que era encontrarse con el imbesil de Potter y sus amiguitos ...  
  
Todo esto pensaba Malfoy mientras observaba con odio a Harry Potter . Luego bajó su vista , al darse cuenta que ya se acercaba Pansy .  
  
"Buenos días Draco" saludo Pansy , pero no recibió respuesta por parte del chico  
  
"te dije buenos días imbesil" repitió Pansy mientras se sentaba a un costado de Draco .  
  
"has visto a Goyle y Crabbe" dijo Draco sin tomar en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir la chica . Pero ella no lo tomo en cuenta y se puso a hablar con otra chica de cabellos castaños , y ojos marrones .  
  
" te odio" pronuncio Draco , y luego se levantó de su asiento . Pues nunca comía en el desayuno .  
  
Como no tenía nada que hacer (le quedaba una hora libre) comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos de Hogwarts , talvez se encontraría con algún alumno y lo molestaba , por lo menos podría entretenerse .  
  
Camino unos quince minutos y no se encontró con nadie . Tan mala suerte tenía ese día? . Pero bueno como estaba frente a la puerta principal del castillo decidió que sería mejor salir.  
  
"que hago?" se dijo así mismo "a donde sea , es lo mismo, no?" se respondiò , y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo .  
  
Frente de el vio su lugar favorito , camino lentamente hasta allí , y se sentó bajo la copa de un árbol .  
  
Ese día asía un calor tan insoportable ... que el chico decidió sacarse la túnica . Mientras la colocaba junto a el se encontró que había algo rojo .  
  
Lo cogió y comenzó a revisarlo . "es un libro?" se dijo Draco mientras lo observaba atentamente . Se dio cuenta que estaba forrado en una tela roja muy fina "al parecer no es indecente ..." comento Draco . Como no había nada escrito en la tela abrió el libro.  
  
Solo descubrió una pagina color rosa pálido , y sin nada escrito . Volteo y se encontró con otra pagina color rosa pálido , pero esta estaba escrita. El chico comenzó a leer para si mismo en voz alta .  
  
Hola Diario :-" es un diario , pero que ase aquí?" se dijo Draco en su mente mientras seguía leyendo. Bueno eres mi segundo diario y te escribo desde mi sala común . Creo que no voy a describir como soy , pues se supone que eres solo mío y de nadie mas ; además no voy a mostrarte a nadie . " que descubrimiento para molestar a alguien , y no se describe , que estúpida la persona que escribe esto " pensó Draco . Luego siguió leyendo . Sabes me gusta una persona , pero se que nunca jamás me tomara en cuenta , pues solo me ve como , como nose? , pero solo pensarlo me deprime ... Por lo menos estoy conforme con lo que siente asía mi , pues hay muchas chicas a las que también les gusta Harry , pero el no las toma en cuenta . Ni siquiera para conocerlas . Bien me despido porque se acerca alguien Adios .  
  
"Esta mas que claro que se trata de una chica, por la delicada ortografía , y además porque le gusta el imbesil de Potter ." se dijo Draco.  
  
De repente algo hizo que se le congelara toda la piel . El chico tomo aire , y se dio cuenta que una brisa de aire traía el aroma de la persona la cual hacia que Draco se sintiera muy extraño , hacia mas de dos semanas que le ocurría algo. No tenía ni las mínima idea de que se trataba esa sensación , jamás la había experimentado . Cada vez que veía a esa persona se le aceleraba el corazón , se ponía muy nervioso , y sentía un vació en el estomago . Pero a pesar de que era muy desconocida esa sensación , le agradaba , le agradaba mucho .  
  
La brisa duro solo unos pocos segundos , Draco serró sus ojos para disfrutar aquella peculiar brisa , y así poder descubrir que era lo que le ocurría . Pero algo rozo sus manos , enseguida abrió sus ojos grises , y se encontró con una pluma plateada . " De adonde apareció esto?" Se pregunto el chico ." Debe haberla traído la brisa" esa fue la conclusión que saco Draco .  
  
Cuando levanto la pluma para examinarla , descubrió que en el lado derecho inferior de la pagina del diario ( donde se encontraba la pluma ) estaba escrito con tinta plateada el nombre de la persona que lograba hacer que Draco Malfoy se sintiera muy extraño .  
  
El chico pronuncio solo seis palabras que fueron :- "este Diario es de  
  
Nota Autora :- ja , ja , ja lo siento , discúlpenme . Pero es que quiero que sufran con migo ¡!! , saben lo trágica que es mi vida ?, quiero morir ¡!! Porque me levante a las 10am solo para escribir este capitulo , y lo vengo a terminar a las 06pm , y si se preguntan que es lo trágico , es que tuve que escribirlo por segunda vez todo , todito!!!! Solo porque yo la muy enferma pase a llevar la X que es para serrar la ventana (del computador obviamente) y me pregunto el drogadicto de mi computador si es que quería guardar lo que hice , y yo la tarupida le puse que NO . Pero bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a Akane , por que fue la primera persona en dejarme un review . Y otra cosa no es justo que lean mi finc sin dejar sus reviews ¡!! Porque hacen sentir a la escritora incompetente!!!! Bien? Bueno se despide Vasty *-* A y les juro por que me parta un rayo a que las dos primeras palabras del Capitulo 3 van a ser el nombre de aquella persona incógnita .OKA? Bye! 


	3. ¿porque?

Que Trágica es la vida  
  
Por:- Vasty._  
  
Pase lo que pase no se dejen llevar por lo primero que aparecerá en este finc , ya verán el porque.  
  
*Capitulo 3:- pero porque?*  
  
Hermione Granger " - Draco no podía creerlo , seria verdad? . El diario de la chica que lo hacia estar , mas bien sentirse extraño lo tenia el? .  
  
Como le quedaba mas de media hora , se dedico a leer el diario . Y en el descubrió muchas cosas que jamás nadie se las imaginaria ... .  
  
Que le gusta Potter? , desde cuando? , lo disimula muy bien... - se dijo el chico mientras leía .Pero de una extraña razón ahora le tenia mas odio Harry , pero porque? . No se podía responder esa pregunta.  
  
Como el Diario tan solo tenía seis hojas escritas Draco no tardo en llegar a las dos ultimas hojas escritas .  
  
Comenzó a leer atentamente , sin que nada lo distrajera . Ahora si que quería matar a Potter , claro que si .  
  
" como se le ocurre a este estúpido , casi besar a Hermione?" - Pronuncio Draco con furia .  
  
Volteo la pagina y se dio cuenta que esta estaba algo húmeda "porque?" además en algunas partes la tinta estaba corrida , a pesar de que solo era un poco.  
  
" pero porque?" se preguntaba Draco muy confuso , era como si alguien estuviera llorado mientras escribía . Comenzó a leer en voz alta para si mismo :-  
  
"Tu eres mi mejor amigo Diario , y tu lo sabes :- Y esta será la ultima vez que ocupe esta pluma , y te escriba , y ... .- Draco en ese momento se sentía algo preocupado , sentía que algo inesperado iba a ocurrir "pero porque?" se pregunto el chico , y siguió leyendo .  
  
" Supongo que lo que hago es correcto . También creo que esta noche me acompaño . Las nubes oscuras , que están en este cielo son mi sentir , las ganas de llorar , y la ira que no puedo demostrar . ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto aceptar lo que vi? - en ese momento Draco serró sus ojos y tomo aire , algo había que lo hizo sentirse angustiado. Luego prosiguió .  
  
" No vale la pena estar aquí , estoy sola , sola con mi espíritu , a nadie le importo ; y se que a nadie le importara lo que estoy a punto de hacer , pues estoy sola , sola con mi espíritu y en el olvido quedare . ¿por qué la vida es tan trágica? . Lo peor me toco a mi , ser hija adoptiva ; tampoco nunca me gusto mi forma de ser , quien soy , y como soy ; solo recordar que una cosa me mantenía de pie , y que era mi razón de existir , ya no vale ni lo mas miserable de este mundo . Por todo eso , este lago que se encuentra frente a mi será mi lecho por siempre ._ Adios amado Diario , adios para siempre ."  
  
Draco quedo totalmente impactado , no podía creer lo que acababa de leer seria cierto? . No , no podía serlo ¡! .  
  
El chico se levantó con mucho esfuerzo , no podía respirar fácilmente , su corazón no se lo permitía .  
  
Cuando pudo por fin lograr estar de pie dejo el diario donde lo encontró , con la pluma plateada sobre el .  
  
No entendía si esa era la vida real , o un mal sueño . No sabia que debía hacer , solo sabía que su cuerpo se movía por su propia cuenta , y que se dirigía lentamente al borde del lago .  
  
Callo de rodillas frente al agua cristalina del lago . Una de sus manos se hundió en el agua ,luego la levantó y dejo que el agua se le escurriera por entre los dedos .  
  
"Que puedo hacer ?" se pregunto el chico , mientras sus ojos grises comenzaban a ponerse como cristales . Los serró con mucha fuerza , deseando que Hermione nunca se hubiera enamorado de Harry Potter.  
  
"pero porque? " se pregunto Draco mientras pensaba en el porque de esos extraños sentimientos hacia la chica .  
  
Tapo su rostro con ambas manos , deseando nunca haber nacido . Pero algo en el centro del lago ocurría , del agua cristalina comenzó a aparecer una honda muy grande ( n/a las hondas son esas que cuando cae una gota de agua , a un charco aparecen como círculos alrededor ; claro? , eso espero )  
  
Draco sintió algo muy especial , en el aire se sentía como armonía , pureza. Pero porque?  
  
"que esta ocurriendo?" se pregunto el chico , levantó la vista , y no podía creerlo , se encontró con los mismos ojos de Harry Potter , esos ojos como esmeraldas.  
  
Pero lo extraño era que no era Harry Potter , sino  
  
Nota Autora :- hola!! Les dije , así q ya no soy mala!!! Bueno ya pronto les publico el siguiente capitulo!!! Este se lo dedico a todas las personas que han leído hasta ahora mi finc , y espero q continúen leyéndolo . Bueno Bye ¡! Vasty*-* 


	4. que es?

Que trágica es la vida  
  
Por:- Vasty *-*  
  
Bien antes de comenzar , les pido perdón por no seguir este finc tan rapido como lo comencé ... pero si supieran lo tan trágica que ha sido mi vida últimamente ... . Pero si no fuera por los hermosos recuerdos de Tomcito Felton, Danielcito Radcliffe o Rupercito ... ya no estaría viva hace arto rato ... .  
  
*-* Bien aquí Vamos *-*  
  
  
  
"Su? , su madre?" la madre de Harry Potter? , podía ser? Estaría dormido?.  
  
Lentamente Draco se coloco de pie . No tenía miedo , eso lo tenía muy claro , pues mas bien se sentía alegre?.  
  
Ante el chico había una figura humana , era una mujer. Eso era lo único que sabía de aquella persona?. Aquella extraña mujer tenía el cabello muy dorado y ondulado , que le llegaba hasta los hombros . La cubría un vestido muy sencillo , que era de un blanco muy singular, jamás lo había visto. Y los ojos de aquella mujer eran idénticos a los de Harry Potter. Sería su Madre?. Ella estaba parada sobre el agua .  
  
Draco la observo con sus hermosos ojos grises, mientras que ella lo imitaba con una mirada muy cálida.  
  
El chico trato de que sus labios articularan tan solo una palabra . Pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Tanto le costaba preguntarle quien era?.  
  
"Sois tu ángel" dijo dulcemente la mujer al ver los confundidos ojos de Draco.  
  
"y ahora me necesitáis mas que nunca"diciendo esto el ángel levantó una mano de Draco con la suya , y la coloco frente a sus ojos. Ella le regalo una amplia sonrisa, la cual trató de imitar el chico , pues no sabía como reaccionar. Era la primera persona que le sonreía tiernamente.  
  
Ante los ojos de Draco comenzó a aparecer una sortija plateada. Que en el centro se hallaba una piedra con forma de lagrima, del color de los ojos del ángel , esmeralda.  
  
El chico levantó su vista y se encontró con los amables ojos de su ángel. Que se suponía que era eso? Se pregunto en su mente .  
  
"esto debáis de colocaros a aquella persona que lográis que estéis tan triste, no solo a voz , si no que también a sus amigos" pronuncio el ángel serrando la mano de Draco. Luego beso su mejilla (n/a quiero ser ella!!), y luego le susurro al oído "te deseo muchísima suerte, y confiéis en mi".  
  
Nota Autora :- Bien que les pareció? Demasiado corto? pero en fin es lo poco que he podido rescatar de mi rinconcito creativo (pocas neuronas), que cada vez decae mas y mas. Creo que ya dijo su JÉRONIMO!!!!!(y callo mas abajo que la planta de mis pies). Les prometo que no se me va a pasar el tiempo sin escribir y publicar. Pero es que el ¬¬... maldito curso de ingles me ocupa casi tooodo el tiempo de mis preciados días de vacaciones. Y no los puedo dedicar 100% a escribir y pensar ... .  
  
Pero bien este capitulo se lo dedico a AKANE W.(tu apellido no puedo aprendérmelo , es muy largo...) SOLO PARA QUE NO CREAS MAS QUE SOY MALA!!! Y espero que no encuentres que el final de este capitulo es, es... (como puedo decirlo ... ?) tan... confuso? Como los anteriores. O que no te deja con tanta duda como los otros. BIEN? OKA? Eso espero ... . También le dedico el capitulo a Lora Chang y a Naty Malfoy ; porque SI! No tengo razón , creo... NO Objeción con yo misma! Si la tengo :- Es Porque han leído mi finc , y se los agradezco mucho , de corazón. ( me puse muy cursi?).y porque dejan sus reviews.  
  
Bien no los arto mas , y me despido cordialmente:- Se despide cordialmente Vast!ane esposa de Tom , Daniel and Rupy._ (y Akane son míos!) 


	5. Solo un Sueño

Que Trágica es la Vida  
  
  
  
Por:- Vasty*-*  
  
Nota Autora "Bien les confieso y les aseguro que este capitulo a sido hasta el momento el mas difícil de escribir, por ello es que me demore tanto en publicarlo...¬¬"  
  
--* Well, aquí va; pero les recuerdo me dejan un review!!! Bien?--  
  
Capitulo 5º - "Solo un sueño..."  
  
El joven se hallaba acostado boca arriba, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo. Tenía las manos sobre la cara. Acababa de despertar de un largo y profundo sueño??, pero todo había sido tan vívido... el diario de Hermione, la pluma que traía el aroma de la joven... todo eral real no?.  
  
Observo todo lo que lo rodeaba, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, dentro de la torre de Slytherin, en su lecho. Tomo aire, y lo expulso lentamente por entre sus pálidos labios. Se encontraba totalmente confundido, a tal punto de que si le preguntaban cualquier cosa el no sabría como responder. Tenía en su mente todo revuelto, lo único que sabía era que se llamaba Draco Malfoy, y el sueño...  
  
  
  
Lentamente comenzó a envolverse y dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos de confusión. Al estar tan concentrado llego a la conclusión de que tal vez todo lo que le había ocurrido había sido tan solo una pesadilla.  
  
  
  
"Pero si no lo fue?" dijo una vocecita en su mente.  
  
"y como se supone que lo sabré?... y quien eres?"dijo Malfoy.  
  
"soy tu conciencia"respondió la diminuta voz, que apenas podía oír Draco, pues cada vez se hacía como mas lejana.  
  
"bien ahora responde la otra pregunta, como lo sabré?"  
  
"pregúntale a tu corazón..." fue lo que escucho Draco , estaba mas que seguro de que su conciencia ya no volvería hablarle, esa ultima frase parecía la final.  
  
"y como mierda hago eso?" se pregunto el joven de cabellos platinados a si mismo, ya que jamás, en toda su vida le había hecho caso a su corazón. Así que como se suponía que lo sabría hacer ahora?.  
  
"solo necesito aire... para concentrarme". Luego de decir estas palabras se levantó de su lecho. Se coloco una de sus tantas túnicas negras, y salió a donde pudiera estar solo, ya que en su alcoba solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de dos gorilas...  
  
***  
  
El chico caminaba sin rumbo alguno, mientras cantaba una canción que siempre le había gustado por alguna extraña razón.  
  
"...Como dueles en los labios,  
  
como duele en todos lados.  
  
como duelen sus caricias cuando ya se ha ido.  
  
Como me duele la ausencia,  
  
como extraño su color de voz,  
  
Como falta su presencia en mi habitación.  
  
Como me duele el invierno,  
  
Como me duele el verano.  
  
Como meten al tiempo cuando tu no estas.  
  
Como duele estar viviendo,  
  
Como duele estar muriendo así  
  
Como duele hasta el alma en mi habitación.  
  
Como dueles en los labios, en todos lados  
  
Soledad...  
  
Como dueles en los labios, en todos lados  
  
Soledad...  
  
Como me duele no verte,  
  
Como duele en madrugada.  
  
Como me duele no verte,  
  
Como duele en madrugada.  
  
Como dueles en los labios,  
  
Como duele en madrugada.  
  
Como dueles en los labios,  
  
Como duele en madrugada..."(Maná)  
  
Cuando ya había acabado la canción se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar familiar, o por lo menos de esa manera lo tomaba Draco. Si se encontraba en el lago, observo todo que se encontraba allí. Todo era idéntico a su sueño, excepto de que no se encontraba el diario. 


End file.
